partytothestachefandomcom-20200213-history
New EPF
"More like the Not So Elite Penguin Force" *"The bill is flooding the Pizza Parlor" *"Hey look, a package" *Blah Blah Blah Mallet reference *Chill igloo party *2010 nostalgia picture *LMGT slowly becomes the leader of the group as he casually has great strategic/tactical ideas maybe stuff *Chill writes NSEPF-tier stories *Xquire ck's suggestions *KD is the new XD (¯\_(ツ)_/¯) **5D is the new KD *BLADIGAGAGAGAG END TRANSMISSION *Machine Gums *Zee Underweat Drawer (eh) *Rocky Road Cave on the moon (¯\_(ツ)_/¯) *Puffle lawn chairs *Wants Penquino to be "more goofy and marweeish, less calculated, probably more of a "what could go wrong" attitude willing to hop into stuff without thinking of the consequences" Outline *Opening **Begin with a reference to NSEPF1, Chill has a dream similar to that. **Chill wakes up after receiving the beta hat, disappointed it was all a dream **Slight reference to Paper Mario w/ Chill getting EPF transition postcard and new EPF Spy Phone **"So to begin, I'd like to note that unlike the previous Spy Phone, this upgraded version does not include the scissors, wrench or comb. However in its pla-" *shut off* **Chill freaks out, runs next door to tell Mario that they need to group everyone and meet at the Pizza Parlor later *Pizza Parlor scene **Chill, Mario, Penquino, LMGT and Johnny are united at the Pizza Parlor **Chill talks about how the meeting is very important while being vague the entire time what he's complaining about **LMGT is stuffing himself with pizza the whole time **Chill interrupts LMGT, "LMGT plz, I'm talking serious business here. They're getting rid of a comb!" **LMGT responds saying "Why didn't you say so? I'm in!" **Chill's like "but I didn't even get to my main point yet?" **Mario: "You're going to totally make your own secret agency, right?" **Chill is like "What? No! I was just going to try and (something quirky related to combs to get them brought back)", though he likes the idea **We ponder what to name the agency, before New Penguin Force, because "no one would want to join the old Elite Penguin Force." **EPF more like NSEPF **"It's perfect! Let's go set up recruitment posters! Check please!" **Waiter: The bill is flooding the pizza parlor! **LMGT: So we're not splitting the check? *Poster Outcome **Penquino: I have a bad feeling about this **Herbert finds a poster, assumes we're actually the PSA successor **Herbert begins ripping down the posters we put up **Herbert is caught by Scrubbypingu, "You saw nothing." silence "Ok!" **Herbert spies on Chill's Igloo to see what the new base is like, and decides to call in someone he knows to infiltrate their new base **Probably has Klutzy-Herbert banter *Enter WATuDOIN **Inside the igloo, we're all disappointed no one showed up while LMGT eats all the snacks **Suddenly, a suspison penguib (WATuDOIN) shows up **The entire time he's incredibly suspicious and keeps asking about what their plans are to capture Herbert for his crimes. **We all like him, except for Penquino who instinctively (the force noobs) doesn't trust him, WATuDOIN is probably especially rude to Penquino **Not-WATuDOIN says he has exclusive intel on where he thinks Herbert might be, if anyone wants to take on the mission **Mario does enthusiastically because he was too bad to ever join the PSA to begin with **After they leave, Penquino voices his doubts, but everyone thinks he's being too hard on someone they just met *Pit of Death **WATuDOIN and Mario go to the mysterious site in the wilderness, but Mario gets caught in a ditch because of a pie lying in it. **WATuDOIN says he's going to get help, but doesn't mean it. He goes to Herbert who is hiding nearby and tells him he captured an agent for questioning, when suddenly Mario radios in that he got trapped in a ditch **WATuDOIN facepalms, since he forgot they had terrible walkie talkies **WATuDOIN jumps down in the ditch- "OH NO NOW WE'RE BOTH STUCK!" - WATuDOIN takes the walkie talkie and floats away using his iconic balloon **"Uh, yeah, this is Mario. It's okay guys we both got out!" **Penquino: "That's not his voice, that's (WATuDOIN's fake name)!" **WATuDOIN crushes the walkie-talkie "I don't know why I thought that would work" **Herbert is irritated that WATuDOIN just gave himself away, but will accept that they haven't lost entirely and questions Mario **Mario knows literally nothing about PSA, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie and Gary, Herbert dismisses him as a lost cause **Herbert concludes the agency is just a knockoff and tells WATuDOIN that his job is done, and that they can just leave him to be found **WATuDOIN argues that since they already know he betrayed them that he could just finish the job, though Herbert tells him not to expect a raise for it. **Mario begins annoying Herbert and WATuDOIN AO-style, but quickly gets his mouth taped shut by WATuDOIN **Herbert tells him that his mind is set, and basically reiterates that he really doesn't care what happens to them going forward, since they're likely too incompetent to mess with his plans going forward *Meanwhile at the Base **Everyone is concerned about how to find Mario, while Penquino is all "I told you so!" **While outside the base, Johnny notices polar bear footprints from when Herbert inspected the base earlier and suggests to follow them **LMGT suggests that maybe some of them should stay at base just in case, since Herbert does know where they're located **Penquino definitely wants to follow them, since he needs the to see the justification of his doubts in action, Chill and Johnny also volunteer **LMGT persuades Johnny to stay behind since he might be able to scout for more clues like the Herbert prints to help find him if they're unsuccessful *Catching WATuDOIN Adrift **As Chill and Penquino follow the paw print trail, they awkwardly catch WATuDOIN floating over to Chill's igloo using his balloon **Penquino breaks away from Chill since he finds it personal to confront WATuDOIN himself and begins following him **In his head, they're already winning so Penquino can't help but to call out to WATuDOIN, who is startled that he's being followed by someone from the New Penguin Force **Penquino asks what happened to Mario, though WATuDOIN refuses to tell, maybe even taunts him **This drives Penquino to throw snowballs at WATuDOIN, and while most of them miss initially, one of them finally hits his balloon- perhaps accidentally, popping it **WATuDOIN falls into a snow bank conveniently nearby Johnny, who simply walkie talkies in "Uh, a clue just fell from the sky" **Penquino runs to the scene as WATuDOIN begins to wake up, LMGT also joins he and Johnny at surrounding WATuDOIN **Penquino reminds WATuDOIN that he's surrounded, and asks who he is, along with what he did with Mario **Before WATuDOIN can respond to what happened to Mario, Chill interrupts him saying he found him and that the paw prints pretty much directly led to his location **As LMGT begins to respond to Chill to congratulate him, WATuDOIN has a desperate attempt to get away by suddenly spraying hot sauce in everyone's faces, but this mostly fails due to all three of his captors wearing sunglasses Ending 1 *We Caught Him, Now What? **After his surprise attack failed, they all held him down and got him tied up with rope LMGT brought handy **WATuDOIN is tied in a corner (or equivalent) of Chill's Igloo **Chill expresses his changing stance on keeping the New Penguin Force around, since he doesn't like the responsibility or violence that comes with it **Johnny doesn't understand why we're even keeping him prisoner or what we have to gain from it **Mario mentions never wanting to go on another secret agent mission ever again, though he did enjoy the pie that lured him as bait **The entire time Penquino watches over WATuDOIN happily, knowing he was able to prove his instincts right **Chill concludes that he's going to throw a New Penguin Force disbanding party, and he plans to invite everyone he knows **Everyone agrees that it's for the best, when suddenly WATuDOIN breaks loose from his chair **As WATuDOIN begins to gloat that he'll be back, Mario suddenly whacks him on the head with a mallet he found handy, knocking him out almost instantly **Mario: "Blah, blah, blah, who cares? It's partay time!" *Chill Party Ending **The five friends celebrate their victory by drawing on WATuDOIN's face and messing with his costume in general, afterward they probably left him lying in the Town *''Fin'' *Mario's notes: Not sure how I feel with this one just because as much fun as leaving a knocked out WATuDOIN with vandalism all over his outfit would be, just seems kinda dark if you actually think about it, and probably not what we're going for. Left this in here anyway in case there's a fun way we can spin this idea to be more light-hearted while still victorious. Additionally, would WATuDOIN even care to have a "vengeance" speech if he's just a mercenary who likes money? Could this be to prove to Herbert he can finish a job? You tell me Ending 2 *WATuDOIN's last stand **In all the commotion, WATuDOIN manages to quickly slip away using his ninja skills **WATuDOIN says something like "Sorry fellas, but this is for my own good!" and tries to set Chill's igloo on fire with the remaining hot sauce **LMGT cries out "No!" for the food left inside he hasn't gotten around to eating yet **Penquino yells out that he won't get away with this, and sub-consciously uses the Force to have WATuDOIN's flipper slip and catch his own cloak on fire, everyone assumes WATuDOIN was just startled by all the yelling **WATuDOIN panics and dives back into the snow bank he fell in to put himself out **Johnny quickly kicks some snow onto the part of Chill's igloo that is on fire and puts it out instantly **WATuDOIN gets up from the snow bank and slowly backs up from everyone, declaring that he's not going to come back, tells everyone to forget what just happened, and runs away embarrassed of what just happened **Penquino laughs and tells everyone to let him be **Chill arrives back with Mario, and asks if he missed anything, Penquino confidently tells him that they probably won't ever hear from WATuDOIN again **Mario: "Let's NEVER try to be secret agents ever again, that was awful!" **Chill decides that if we're all in agreement, we should just disband the New Penguin Force **LMGT: "Yeah, probably for the best." **Chill decides that with that behind them all, that there needs to be an NPF disbanding party, to which everyone agrees **Story ends with the party, and everyone just having a generally good time - maybe don't even show the party in the story itself, just end the story on the note of the nostalgia image **''Fin'' *Mario's notes: Seems to end kind of abruptly, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. Might also just be because it's an outline. Only thing we lose with this ending is the blah blah blah mallet reference. Also speaking of that, I don't think we got a "hey look a package" reference in here, so if we could find a place for that, that would make the story more complete c: overall i prefer this one